Trick and Treat
by North-Pau Pau's compass
Summary: What happened with a prank that went too far near Halloween with the Bad Touch Trio and Canada.
1. Chapter 1

This was inspired by the vocaloid song "Trick and Treat" and, wait for it, Juby has also done a cover of the song. It wasn't the version that gave me the idea, but still. Yay~

You guys will never actually go check her out, will you? Oh well.

Please tell me what can be done to make this better. I myself am kind of iffy on it.

* * *

><p>Family night is always at Canada's house for the FACE family. It became their little tradition after they had realized that it just was not going to work out at any other house they tried to do it at. At Canada's they could make noise, get into fights, and eventually calm down before they broke things. At the other's houses, not so much. There was too many people around there. There were too many times that they'd had calmly pleasant neighbors hiding their anger come up to knock at their door and tersely tell them to be quiet, in a way that was not quite as nice in phrasing it. At least at Canada's they had a house on the edge of town where there were almost no people around to hear them.<p>

At 6:00 pm Mathew had collapsed and sunk into a deep slumber on the couch, it had slipped his mind that it was family night. It only happened once a month after all, and the last few times that it was supposed to happen the others had all had something else to do at the time. Mathew had spent the day as he normally did, he'd gone to the gym to run for a few hours, finished up some paperwork, researched for a bit on some issues that had arisen from the new pipeline being done for Alberta's tar sands, then he had eaten supper. However, he was the type of person that always got drowsy after meals, especially in cold weather, which always makes a person sleepy. He hadn't even noticed that he'd fallen asleep. One moment he was reading a book, the next the words were starting to not make sense anymore, which he hadn't noticed, and then his hold on the book had loosened and it had fallen from his grasp. He didn't see that though, he'd drifted off already.

When Arthur and Alfred had come barging in arguing already on something or other, half the time they couldn't even remember what it was about, they'd stopped dead seeing Mathew on the couch asleep. After a short discussion, with no disagreements for once, they'd left to go get groceries after first draping a woolen blanket over top of Mathew.

Unfortunately, it was Alfred that closed the door. A more accurate way of describing it would be to say that he slammed it.

The sound woke Mathew. He sat up with a jolt, the blanket falling off of him to crumple up on the floor. His fast awakening disoriented him. It left him confused. Then it let him remember what he's forgotten. Family night was that night. And, because he was still confused he leapt up from the couch believing for some strange reason that his family had gone to walk the paths going through the woods behind his house to wait for him to wake up.

'They could get lost back there.'

From the top floor of Mathew's house a blond looks at the window and sees Mathew running towards the trees. He picks up his phone and calls two people, his friends Prussia and Spain. Using nation powers to travel from one place to the next, they are there instantly. The plan is to prank France's past colony Canada.

They catch up to him soon, even though he had run in to the trees and down the path a long ways well before they chased after him. France grabbed one of his arms, and Prussia grabbed the other, while Spain tied a blindfold around his eyes. His arms and legs were bound afterward. For a while they play a game where he freaks out when they pretend to grab onto him, only to let go when he screams and tries to jerk away. That lasted only until his blindfold slipped. Gilbert had been the one in front of him then. All Mathew saw was his red eyes before they brought it back up.

'Demons. They must be demons. Oh my God, I know Arthur's fairies are real. I can see them. These must be too. I'm going to die.'

He starts to sob uncontrollably, hunching over with tears streaking down his cheeks from under the blindfold.

France and Spain share a glance. They've gone too far. Prussia doesn't know when to quit though.

"Heh, you're trying to see out of the blindfold? That's no good, maybe I should give you a permanent blindfold." He presses the knife part of his multi-tool that he always keeps hanging from his belt against the side of Mathew's face. He lowers himself down to whisper the rest into Mathew's ear. "Maybe I should blind you instead."

Mathew shuddered, chills crawling down his spine, and stiffened suddenly before falling limp. He'd gone unconscious.

Wordlessly France and Spain dragged Gilbert away from Mathew, trying to communicate to him once they'd reached a far enough distance away that he had simply gone too far with that.

Even as they moved away and back to the house though, France could still see the sadistic look settled into his eyes when he saw Gilbert look back at the tree line.

France doesn't let Spain and Gilbert back into Mathew's house, he sends them home with the warning that they must never speak of this again.

It went unsaid that it was mostly for France's benefit that they did this. If word leaked out, Mathew would hate him with a passion. They wouldn't speak of this ever again because of that. The Bad Touch Trio were all loyal to each other.

It is only later, after it was starting to get dark, that Francis went back outside to get Canada. He winced as he started to hear the sobs coming from him as he came closer. They really had gone too far.

'He's still crying.'

The Canadian was trembling and shrieked trying to get away when he felt Francis's hand on his arm.

"Don't worry my dear, it's only me." He said.

"P-papa?" Canada stutters out between big gulps of breath. He was hyperventilating. Francis felt another twinge of guilt.

"Yes, it's me. I'm just going to untie you now, okay?"

Mathew nodded, he was still trembling though. Francis sighed and set to work cutting through the knots.

This was his fault.

The last rope fell to the dirty ground and Francis gathered Mathew into his arms. "It's alright, my little one. Sh, please stop crying." He tried to murmur comfortingly into his hair. Mathew clung to him until he fell asleep, exhausted from his crying and what had happened. Francis sighed yet again and picked him up carrying him back down the path and into the house. He only stopped holding onto him to set him down on his bed when he got to his room upstairs.

"I am so sorry, my dear. I hope you sleep well." He kissed him softly on the forehead and left the room shutting the door behind himself.

The worst part about what had happened? He figured out as he looked at the calendar in front of him. It was not even April Fool's Day, it was October. The month Arthur had persisted in warning them about every single year for as long as everyone in the family could remember. This was the time that the worst things happened when you stayed out late. Francis hit his head against the wall.

'Mathew had thought that I was going to kill him; and, he had seen Gilbert's red eyes. I never even thought of what Arthur had told us about before either. I really am a horrible father.'


	2. Chapter 2

Canada and England had been sitting in the England's living room when Canada popped the question, "Hey, England, are demons real?"

England had looked up from his book. Mathew could see the title, and he couldn't blame the Englishman for putting it down the first chance he got, it was a truly dreadful one; but, England had a tradition of finishing every book he started, which Canada didn't truly get, it did make him respect him just a bit more though. So, maybe there was a point to it.

"Of course they aren't." England replied. "Why? Is this about what happened when you were younger? I thought I told you they were Unseelie fairies, in fact, I made sure I told you that just to stop you from thinking such ludicrous thoughts like demons are real. Only fairies, and other magical creatures are real, I thought you knew that, Mathew."

Mathew frowned, then asked, "the Unseelie?"

"Yes, the Unseelie. They carved you up one time, a big pack of them, when you had first come to live with me and were still…uncooperative. I'd forgotten to tell them to stay away from you, after it happened I felt very guilty about it and had many discussions with myself if it was merely my frustration with you, or your forgetableness; but, either way I truly regret not warning them away from you. And, when I got angry at you about a month after you came here I guess they decided to deal out their own punishment for you."

England had paused, then continued. "What a minute. Why are you asking about this? Is the spell to make you forget about the attack wearing off, then? I thought it wasn't supposed to for another few…centuries or at least decades. The book it was from said it was good for at least five hundred years. Then again, I got it from the Unseelie themselves. It is puzzling though, when they give you their trust they are normally more truthful than that."

Canada had cut England off from rambling anymore.

"I was attacked by the Unseelie?"

England nodded, then frowned. "Have you not been paying attention? That's what I've been saying this whole time. Like really."

His face lost its frown and became more serious. "They went at you with knives from the kitchen, where they had cornered you. When I saw you lying there after they left I was worried that your nation healing abilities wouldn't work, it was so bad. The worst part of it was probably that they had taken out your eyes, though. I think that had scared you the most out of that whole ordeal. Your eyes had taken the longest to heal, and well, they never really healed fully. Your wearing glasses attests to that."

"Do the Unseelie have red eyes?" Canada asked.

"None of them that I have ever seen." England replied. "Even though it is popular in illustrations and stories to portray them with red eyes, most mythical creatures, like the Unseelie folk, do not have them. The only person, magical or otherwise, that I know of that has red eyes would be that loud-mouthed ex-nation Prussia. I think he is albino, which would explain the eyes. Ask your papa France about him, he is his best friend after all."

Mathew nodded, and stood up.

"Alright, thank you very much, Arthur." He said as he fixed his shirt and started to walk out of the living room towards the door.

"My pleasure, my boy." England murmured as he returned to his book.

* * *

><p>So, I actually finished this a few hours after I put up the first part. It was this really good review someone posted that inspired it, I just need to work out a few ideas of what prank Mathew is going to pull on the BTT to scare them, and then that will be up too. Thank you to whoever wrote that review, it helped a lot. I'm not very good at seeing things that are obvious.<p>

I'm sorry I'm taking such a long time to type out everything.


End file.
